Of Marching Bands and Love Stories
by The Imperial Artist
Summary: So what if they play insterments? So what if they use quarter notes to pass the SAT? You should see the dirty stuff that gose on in their locker rooms. GaaSasu NaruDei InoSaku KibaShika NejiSai TemariTenten rating will change do to locker room smut !
1. Like a Virgin for the very first time

If I owned you all would be suffering from servere noce bleeds

DISCLAIMER IS ON MY PROFILE

I DONT OWN

You wouldnt sue a poor little asain boy would you?

-------------------------------------

Five year old Deidara smiled as his father walked into their family kitchen. His father looked messy as if he'd just climbed out of bed. Deidra loveed that about his father. He loved that no matter how drunk or tired the man was he'd never forget him. He's play with him if he was tired and if he just didnt want to be bothered he'd watch disney movies and eat popcorn with him. If his father was drunk he'd ask Deidara to draw for him, to make him a special picture so he'd remember he wasnt alone. And he did. He had so many special pictures for his daddy.

So this is why young Deidara was smiling up at his father when he walked into the kitchen.

His father smiled down at him and tugged on his long ponytail. "How's my little boy this mornin'?" His father asked while he opened the fridge and began to pull out ingredients for their breakfast. He pulled out the milk and cereal and a bowl with a brown spoon with a bird on it for Deidra. He pullled out eggs sasuage and bread for himself.

"I'm good I'm good I'm good, un!" Deiadra exclaimed.

His father smiled and kissed him on the forhead as he laid out the boys fruit loops in front of him. "Thats good kid. Why are you up so early though?"

Deidara put a spoon full of cereal into his mouth then held up picture he'd been drawing for his father to see.

"I drew you a picture, un!"

"A picture? For me?" his father exclaimed in mock amazement.

Deidara giggled. "Of course silly! I draw picture's for daddy, un!"

His father smiled and Deidara watched as an odd look came into his fathers eyes. "Alright Dei-kun. Daddy's got a surprise for you."

The blonde childs eyes widened as he lokked up from his breakfast. "For me?"

"Yes for you!" his father laughed.

"Cana I have it now, in? Can I can I can I?!"

His father shook his head. "You eat first. Then we'll go to the store."

Deidara's eyes widened considerably.

"Darn. Did I give too much away?"

Deidara shook his head rapdlly. "NO NO ! GO on, un!!"

His father shook his head sadly," I don't think I can give it to you since you know s much already." he sighed, " I'll just call and tell them to take it back..."

"No daddy, un! I don't know anything, un!" Deidara demanded.

"Sure?"

"Positive!"

"Alright...get dressed so we can go."

His father chuckeled sa Deidara gavea whoop of victory, shoved the last feww bite's of cereal in his mouth, and ran upstairs in excitement. The blonde raced down the hallway and to a door at the end of the hall to the left. He threw open his bedroom door and raceed inside. He began to pull open his drawrs, looking for the perfect outfit to get his surprise. He looked in his closet and reached up to grab on outfit that hung in a white plastic bag. It took him a moment to figure out how to get it on but once he did he grabbed the matching shoes from the shoebox under his bed, slipped then on, and raced down stairs. His father was standing at the door with his coat on . He smiled...well until he got a good look at what his son was wearing.

"Deidara! What are you wearing?"

Deidara blinked up owlishly at his father. "What?"

The blonde was wearing a white two peice formal suit with a sky blue longsleeve shirt under it, a sky blue tie with blue birds on it that his fathers boyfriend had gotten him, white dress shoes and a white hat ontop of his long blonde hair he'd taken out of its usual ponytail. All in all he looked like he'd stepped out of a childrens celeberty magazine.

His father gapped, and why shouldnt he, the boy looked sharper than any child had the right to. He sighed and brought a hand to his mouth and laughed a littlle. "Alright Dei-kun you can wear that if you want, Just please be careful not to get it dirty. You have to waer it next week for the wedding remember?"

Deidara nodded and walked down the next few steps and ran into his fathers arms.

---

It was a relatively quiet drive to the store. Deidara was bouncing with excitement as his father said things like, "Just wait til' you see it Dei-kun." and "It's so shiny."

The way his father spoke Deidara could hardly keep himself from demanding where they were going. But he managed. He didnt want his father to tell the people to take it back because he was being impatient. So he sat there, looking this way and that out the window, trying to get some sense of where they were going. He was so hyped up, he didnt notice his father pulling into the large parking lot of a large brick building and parking the car.

He turned in the seat and watched his son bounce around happily. "You gonna' bounce or you gonna' bouce?"

Deidara looked a bit startled but that quickly gave way to excitement. "Bounce, un!"

His father nodded and they both got out of the car. He barelly had enough time to lock his door with the car remote before Deidara was taking off towards the building. He laughed a bit and ran behind deidara and scooped him up into his arms, running the rest of the way in to the building. Deidara squeeled in joy and clapped him chibi hands together. When his father put him down he noticed they were in a music store.

"Wow, un!" the boy exclaimed as his father took him by the hand and lead him through the store.

There were drum sets and piano's and mics and mini stages. deidara stared in awe as a man sat down at one of the piano's and began playing the ice cream song(It's called Nocturne}. Deidara laughed and pointed the man out to his father. The man smiled at him and began to play something Deidara wasnt familiar with but liked immediatlly. It was a fast pase song that had the blonde giggleing as him and his father turned a corner. "Bye bye, un!" he called out to the man and recieved a small wave in return.

Next they were in a guitar section. deidara was thrilled with the string insterments exspecially when he heard what it sounded like. There was a man in a blue suit sitting on a stool and playing a large black and gold guitar. Deidara watched in amazement as the mans fingers flew up and down the neck. Watched as his fingers strummed heavy notes.

The man looked up at him and began playing a fast heavy tune. Blue eyes widened at the amazing skill and the boy strummed his free hand in the air like he too was playing along.

They rounded another corner and Deidara waved goodbye to the man who noddded in return.

The next room they entered caught Deidara's attention immediatlly. There were brass insterments everywhere. A silver trumpet was standing up right in a stand in a display window. There was a light that illuminated it from the bottom and Deidara turned his head this way and that trying to catch the shine of the insterment. As they walked on there were bigger one's that the blonde child giggled at. His father stoped at a closed brown door with a window and picked him up. "Look in there Dei-kun." Deidara looked and inside he saw about who looked to be a bit older than him. He was standing in the middle of the rood, looking down at music that stood on his stand. There was a blonde man who he assumed to be the boys father. He stood up and walked over to the boy and corrected his poster. Then he reached down and picked up the same insterment as the boys and seemed to be showing the boy how to play a certain rhythm. Deidara was in awe. He wanted a trumpet. But...he didnt was his father to give away what he was going to get him.

His father lowered him to the ground and smiled down at him. "I've got you something akin to that one. Maybe a little bigger."

Deidara nodded his consent as they made their was over to a reception desk.

There was a red haired man who Deidara immediatlly recongnized to be his fathers boyfriend. "Sasori no danna!"

Sasori looked up slightly startled and smiled down at the blond child. Deidara looked away as his father and Sasori shared a kiss.

"Arent you afraid of geeting cooties Sasori no danna, un?"

Both men laughed and said no. Deidara pouted.

"So," his father said, " has it arrived yet."

Sasori nodded and smiled. "Just a second,"

While sasori walked back into the storage room Deidara looked at him father with surprise. "How come Sasori no danna knows but I dont, un?"

"He helped me pick it out."

"Oh, un" Deidara nodded his understanding.

Then out came Sasori, carrying a semi-large case. His father produced a credit card and Deidara watched the transaction with little to no patience. t was right therre, his awesome surprise. He couldnt wait any longer to get his hands on it.

"Now now?"

His father nodded and smiled and he picked up the case and kneeled infront of him. He opened the case and Deidara's eyes widened at what he saw.

"For me, un?" he whisper breathless.

"For you," his father smiled.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I hear-by appoint Deidara, Alto sax section leader!"

The blond smiled at his peers and Stepped onto the podeum...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Five year old Sasuke sighed as he sat in his bedroom watching cartoons with his best friend Naruto. They were watching some show called Avatar the last Airbender. Sasuke had no idea why they didnt just kill off the avatar, could save so much trouble.

"Ne, Naru. Why do you think they dont kill off the avatar?"

The blond gave him the total duh look. "Cause Sasuke-teme he has to stop fire lord Danzo!"

Sasuke pouted. "Whats so special about a fire lord again?"

Naruto sighed. "Because he captured killed the airbenders and he's trying to rule the world and kill people and stuff! Sasuke-teme we've been watching this for TWO hours! Pay attention!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes as he looked back at the tv. They we're currently watching part one of Danzo's commet. (I have a feeling it's suppose to be Sanzo...oh well)

He didnt really care about what they were watching, he was just happy he could spend his birthday with his best friend. Commercials came on and Naruto groaned in dissapointment. Sasuke smilled and poked his friend as the blonde streatched. Naruto squeeked in surprise and turned a glare to Sasuke. "You wanna' tickle fight teme?"

Sasuke shrugged as he giggled and ran around the room. Naruto chased after him laughing and giggling along. They'd circled the room about twich when Sasuke decided he'd be safer under his blanket and immediatlly jumped on his bed and cowered under the fleece blankets. He fely his blond friend pounce ontop of him and he let out a squeel.

"Aha! I heard you teme"

Sasuke giggled as the blond somehow managed to tickel him with the blankets still on. "Not fair!" he shouted through a fit of giggles. Naruto laughed above him as Sasuke suddenly felt himself being dragged from his bed. The blankets provided a coushin when he fell to the ground kicking and screaming. They we're both still laughing, Sasuke rolled like a joint in his blankets and Naruto tickling his exposed feet, when Itachi walked in with two large boxes. Naruto loooked up in excitment annd unrolled Sasuke who was unaware of his brothers presence. when he spotted him both boys ran to tackle him in a hug as his brother only had a few seconds to put the boxes away to the side before he was jumped by his brother and adopeted brother.

Itachi smiled into the hug as his brothers giggled hugging him tighter.

"Happy birthday you two." he said softly.

"Thanks ni-san!" they replied in unison.

Itachi released them and pointed to the floor for both boys to sit. Once seated Itachi smiled at them. "So how old are you both?"

"Five!"

"And how many presents are you both geeting?"

"Five!:

"Hmm," Itachi replied smirking," very intresting indeed little brothers."

Sasuke nodded and then looked towards the gifts. "Ours?" he asked.

Itachi thumped his forhead and smirked, "who elses?"

Before the boys could tackle the gifts Itachi scooted them behind his back and smirked. "Nu uh. You know the deal. What happens to birthday boys?"

Midnight eye and sapphire eyes widened in comprehension as both boys tried to scramble away...only to be caught by their feet and hung in the air as Itachi stood up.

"Running away is very un-Uchiha like little brothers." Itachi said with mischief.

Naruto and Sasuke struggled as Itachi called out into the hall for his friend Kisame.

"Oi," the shark teen (him and Itachi are like 19) stuck his head into the door then smirked.

Kisame stepped fully into the room and leaned against the door frame with a smirk. "That time of year again is it?"

Naruto and Sasuke just glared while Itachi laughed. "Come on Kisame, You know the drill."

Kisame walked over to Itachi and grabbed a tan foot and a pale foot and held them high in the air. Itachi reached into his back pocket and produced a long black feather. Both of the smaller boys giggled releltlessly when Itachi said hold still. Two seconds later an upside down Sasuke and Naruto were giggling and squirming and screaming as their feet were tickled, their tiny toes spaced with every scream and squished together with ever laugh. Itachi and Kisame laughed at their reactions. Deciding it was enough, not wanting all the blood to rush to their heads, Kisaem let the two squealing childre down on their sepreate twin beds. Itachi picked up their preents and sat each on each boys bed.

Naruto immediatly tore into his. "It's a case!" the blonde said happily, hugging it to his chest. All three occupants of the room ssweat dropped.

Itachi smiled, "Open the case Naru-chan. You too Sasuke."

Naruto, with the help of Kisame, opened the clasps on the case and looked inside. "Its some kinda metal in loops..."

Kisame slapped his forhead. "Its a trumpet retard!"

Naruto's eyes light up. He hadnt herd a trumpet since his father died He didnt remember what it looked like but he remembered the notes his father taught. So Naruto, with more help from Kisame, put the mouth peice on the insterment a d blew the first seen notes his father taught him in a chorale. All three occupants stared at him in awe. The blonde, oblivious as always, looked over at his brother/best friend. "What'd you get teme?"

Sasuke blinked then, with even more help from Kisame, opened his case. He smiled as he took out the insterment...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I hearby declair Uchiha-Uzumaki Naruto trumpet section leader and Uchiha Sasuke section leader for Pit and Drumline."

Both boys walked up to the stage. Naruto taking his place next to Deidara, hold his hand, and Sasuke standing next to him...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura sighed and lokked down at the long peice of metal her father handeed her.

"What do you want me to do with this?"

Her father smiled and Sakura saw a light in his eyes she hadnt seen in years. She loked down at the flute and noticed her mothers name ingraved on it. Tears fell from her eyes and she looked up at her father desprately trying to fight the lump in her throat.

"Play," he said softly," make your mother proud..."

"I will." she said

I will....

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And here is your Assistant section leader for Pit and Section Leader for Flute. Haruno Sakura."

Sakura smiled as she took her place one step down from Sasuke....

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

God I hate Sakura

Took a lot out of me to be nice.

Oh well

More chappies soon.

LEAVE REVIEWS --- tehehehe review monster

JA NE!


	2. Just like fifth grade

"Sakura will you please clean that flute thingy AWAY from my trumpet?!" Naruto barked.

This was it! He was sick and tired of people cleaning their interments over his case. even though it had only happened once that day, and let everyone be aware that this IS Naruto, he was still tired of it.

"Naruto-baka shiut your face!" Sakura retorted.

Naruto sighed. It wasn't because he didn't have a good comeback, as we all know he didn't, it was mostly because he wasnt going to risk waking his boyfriend up. Deidara was very cranky when woken up. Naruto knew first hand, he was glad his two best friends were still intact from this mornings incident. After trying unsuccessfully to grope Deidara in his sleep he got a foot in his goods. And they weren't feeling so good after that. The blond shifted slightly causing Deidara, who was leaning on him, move slightly.

"...be still Naru, un..." the blonde mumbled sleepily.

Naruto scoffed and pulled Deidara onto his lap and stroked his hair. "Go to sleep. Fifth period ends in an hour and a half. We have two hour classes remember?"

The younger blond nodded absentmindedly as he snuggled into his boyfriends band sweatshirt, curling himself around him enlarged abdomen. Naruto smiled down at him and rested a hand on Deidara's red sweatshirt clad belly. It wasn't like he was proud of himself for it and it wasn't like he was disgusted. It was more like he was, confused as to how it happened. It had been during their winter drum-line competition. True the blond was the trumpet section leader but his brother had got him into after school drum-line practice. It was fun so he'd decided to get Deidara into it. Naturally, he took to it right away. Even though they couldn't keep a drum stick in his hand for Kami-samas sake they'd let him co-direct next to Sasuke and Sakura. That weekend at the drum-line competition Iruka, the bands most devoted band parent even though he didn't have any kids, had booked them hotels. Gaara and Sasuke shared a suite with him and Deidara but it was separated with a door. To say the least both blonde's, after the competition of course, had discovered the meaning of shit-faced first hand. And Naruto didn't even need to curse the dictionary. Naruto had fully discovered his blonde's body.

Three weeks later when they'd returned home Deidara had spent the night at Naruto and Sasuke's house. They'd been going at it that night and the next morning Deidara was spilling his guts in his bathroom, crying for Naruto to make it stop. He'd felt so helpless then, seeing his naked blond hunched over a toilet, his long hair hanging down and out of its usual ponytail and tears running down his face. Those blue eyes desperate and pleading, a shaky hand reaching out to him. He'd felt like the underdog of the century. He stayed with Deidara that whole morning, trying to make him eat only it to be upchucked on his favorite orange shirt Sasuke'd gotten him for his birthday. After that week when it didn't happen on its normal time of day Deidara and he had been convinced it was a normal bout of food poisoning. They quickly dismissed it that night when Deidara upchucked blood at the dinner table. He had been rushed to the hospital, Naruto had been worried and had punched two EMT's in the face when they didn't let him in the ambulance. long story short when they got the news of Deidara's pregnancy it hadn't been the best reaction.

Naruto felt a hand running softly through his hair and he looked down with a smile at his boyfriend. "Whats up babe?"

Deidara bit his lip and smiled. He laced their fingers together and set it on top of his large belly. Naruto smiled. He was so happy Iruka hadn't kicked Deidara out of band. He didn't want to have any classes without the blond. The cool thing about their school was that all the kids in band had the same schedule. They did it because Iruka had two classes for band and he teached an academic class. It was normal for all the band kids to take two band classes, except for Sakura and the blond seriously thanked Kami-sama for that. Her and Deidara never got along. They were always bickering...

"Oi, Deidara! You look fatter than usual!"

...just like now...

Deidara turned to Sakura with a glare.

Sakura glared back,"What are you staring at you assholes? It's not my fault that most of the boys in this band class are fags now is it?"

Just at that moment their band director stepped into view, his silver hair its usual messy way but instead of an up curved happy eye his gray visible eye was burning with rage.

"Who said that?" he demanded

Everyone stopped.

"Who said it?!" he demanded. Kakashi was livid. They had learned first hand that the 'f'' word was not tolerated at all to any degree. A new band student who played trombone had been sitting behind Kiba who was chatting animatedly with Naruto when his boyfriend Shika kissed him on the corner of the mouth on his way to his seat The boy had a disgusted look on his face and had muttered 'fags'. Two seconds later Naruto's fist was in the boys face and Shika's fist in his temple. Kiba hadn't come to school for two weeks.

Deidara glared at Sakura who looked guilty and afraid. And she had damn well better be. Deidara's wrath mixed with Kakashi's and Shika's was enough to make an Uchiha piss his pants. Kakashi turned his pointed glare to sakura.

"Was it you?" he spat.

Sakura looked around but everyone avoided her gaze. She turned her gaze back to Kakashi.

"Well?" Kakashi was geeting very inpatient.

Gaara glared heatedly at Sakura then Kakashi. "You _know_ she said it so why are you asking?"

Kakashi turned his wrath to Gaara. "Why not hear it from the mouth of the mule?"

"Because the mule is a dumb ass! And if the mule doesn't want to be fed to some very hungry Ethiopian children she'll confess." Gaara smirked," Isn't that right pink shit?"

"Fuck you!" Sakura screamed.

"Enough!" Kakashi yelled. He turned his glare to Sakura. "Get the hell out of here. I know it was you. Your schedule will be changed by tomorrow morning. I want your show music, flip folder music, Drum medal and I want your locker cleaned out. Any thing this band program has provided for you I want it back by the end of this week. You have til' then. Any later and you'll be charged and I'll personally with hold your diploma myself. Now get out."

Sakura glared.

"Get out or security will remove you! Now!"

There was silence as Sakura put away her flute. They all watched as her tears fell, as she ran out the door with tears in her eyes. When she was gone, Deidara cheered.

And everyone stared in awe.

Kakashi was on the verge of laughing, but then he remembered how much paper work he had to do.

He sighed.

"Deidara shut up. Everyone get out your instruments. Sasuke, Gaara, Naruto, Deidara, I want you practicing in the practice room on the set. Deidara you need to learn your part and for kami-sama sake someone teach the kid how to keep the sticks in his hand. Gaara if you molest Sasuke in the practice room again your back on clarinet, just like fifth grade," Sasuke grimaced,"Shika take Kiba outside or in a practice room. Make him feel better we all know he doesn't like THAT word. Everyone else get out Toccata for Band."

With that said Gaara, Sasuke, Deidara, with help from Naruto getting up, and Naruto left for the practice room sets.

Sasuke squeaked as Gaara pinched his butt. "G-Gaara! I'm sore already! Lay o-off a bit."

Gaara snickered. "I cant keep my hands off what belongs to me now can I?"

Naruto turned and glared at him.

"Don't feel up my brother in public!"

Gaara growled."Why we do everything else in public?"

Naruto's eyes widened and Deidara pulled him back up to walk in pace with him.

Naruto smiled at his lover and slung an arm around his blonde's waist. He pulled him close and kissed his forehead. Deidara smiled up at him and kissed him softly.

"I love you, un. The baby does too."

Naruto grinned in triumph, of what, he's a blond so who knows.

Sasuke scoffed as he looked on to his brother and second best friends PDA. "For someone complaining on me being felt up in public you sure contradict your words."

Naruto gave a fierce grin as he turned around and began walking backwards using his backward marching skills and Deidara's hands as a guide. "Ne ne Sas-UKE, it's ok to show some lovin' ," Naruto turned to Gaara with a half hearted glare, " but no displaying signs of being a potential rape victim."

Gaara snickered and held his raven haired lover back from attacking his future brother in law.

"What are you laughing at clarinet boy?" Sasuke hissed.

Gaara lifted a non-existent eyebrow and hauled the youngest Uchiha over his shoulder causing laughs from Naruto and Deidara. Ignoring Sasuke's death threats and curses Gaara picked up speed and swirled around Naruto and Deidara mixing basketball strategy with backwards and sideways marching. Needless to say Sasuke was pissed.

"Jesus fucking Christ Gaara! Let me down before you smash my head into a wall. Or better yet no sex! NO SEX NO SEX!!..." Naruto grinned as Sasuke's voiced faded slightly as the two entered the practice room ahead of them. He pulled Deidara closer and gave him a knowing look.

"What, un?" the blonde whispered softly, flipping his bangs from his eyes and tucking it behind his ear.

"Nothing. Just...nothing..." Naruto smiled content. Deidara rolled his eyes.

"Sometimes Naru...sometimes your creepy, un..."

Naruto grinned.

"How do you think you got pregnant?"


End file.
